This invention relates generally to the automotive interiors field, and more specifically to a method and device for supplying information to a driver of a vehicle.
In certain situations during the operation of a vehicle, the cognitive load on a driver is relatively low. During the situations, the driver could reasonably receive a relatively high amount of information, such as vehicle performance information. In other situations, the cognitive load on the driver is relatively high and the driver should, for safety reasons, receive a relatively low amount of information. Traditional vehicles, however, do not recognize these different situations. Thus, there is a need in the automotive interiors field to provide a new and useful method and device for supplying information to the driver of a vehicle.